The Orange Obsession
by Coffee Detective
Summary: Yeah, Len really likes that orange. Tattoos are sexy.


Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid. Len is three years older than Rin in here…M-rated!**

**The Orange Obsession**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Len had an obsession.

The moment his sister had been born into this world, he had one.

"Isn't she beautiful, Len, darling? You're an older brother now." His mother had whispered to the three year-old, allowing him to grasp her.

He had stared in wonder and awe at her tiny, chubby face. A small lock of blonde hair, so very similar to his, had adorned her head. The moment he looked into her blue eyes, he knew his importance in her world. A tiny hand touched his nose.

"Lun." She'd gurgled, not pronouncing his name right. It didn't matter. That had been her first word, and it took hold over him, something like a welcomed ambush.

He'd grasped her hand gently.

He had an obsession.

XXXXXX

"Onii-chan!" A young voice cried out, little feet struggling to go faster.

The young boy moved forward to meet the tiny toddler. "Rin!" Her tiny hand grasped his slightly larger one as they walked back from the bus stop.

"What was school like, Onii-chan?" Rin asked, looking up. She was now three, and Len just came back from his first day of kindergarten. Her short was held back by a cotton ribbon.

Len thought over it for a while as they neared their apartment complex. "The people there are really nice. It's fun, too."

Rin pouted cutely, and for a moment, he looked away, something fluttering in his stomach to his chest. "I wanna go to school, too! All I ever do at home is draw."

Len pondered over this a little while. "Maybe if you be really good, then you can get Okaa-san and Otou-san to have you go to school when you turn four. You're smart enough."

"But, I wanna start now, so I can always be with you!" She whined, puffing her cheeks. He laughed.

"But, you're too young, Rinny."

"Fine! Then you're a grandpa!"

When they reached the complex, their mother was waiting for them patiently. She was leaning against the wall, her sun hat resting in her basket. "'Afternoon, Okaa-san."

She smiled tenderly and leant down to kiss the both of them. "How was school, Len? I see you've had a good day."

Rin chattered. "Yes! He told me about it and said that all the people there are nice and fun!"

"Really? Now, Rin, don't let your sentences go on forever." Her mother pinched her nose slightly, letting the younger stick her tongue out.

"Can I start school next year, Okaa-san?" Rin asked expectantly. "I wanna be like Onii-chan!"

Her mother had, for a moment, stayed silent. Her face was set in thought before coming undone. She smiled briefly at the both of them.

"Maybe, Rin. It doesn't sound too bad. It depends if you grow enough, okay? I'll ask your father tonight, hmm?"

Rin jumped up and down, swinging Len arm with her motion. "Hear that, Onii-chan? I might be able to go to school with next year!"

"We'll see about that, Rin." He looked away carelessly, as if it didn't matter. He pushed Rin along.

Secretly, he hoped that she would be able to go.

XXXXXX

Rin was now a fourth grader and Len a fifth grader. They both had begun to excel in their classes, allowing pride to fill their parents.

Often, the two were left with a nanny as their parents were often traveling the world together, looking for antiques. It didn't dwindle their relationship with their children as they talked through the phone every night and had live conversations on the computer every other night. The senior Kagamines were at least able to drop in three times every month to check in on both Len and Rin.

Just recently, they had come back from an enjoyment in southern Italy, tanned from the days in Venice. They'd brought back presents of course, cradling a sun dress for Rin and a set of car models (based off of the ones from Italy, of course) for Len.

In the field of daisies and wildflowers behind their apartment complex, Len lied on the ground, tinkering with his new toys while Rin sat beside him, making something from the surrounding flowers. Underneath the green Japanese maple, the nanny dozed, an unfinished book still lying in her lap.

To be truthful, Len was never truthfully interested in his set of toys. Carefully, from the corner of his eye, he watched his younger sister carefully braid something from daisies and yellow flowers.

"Rin, what are you making?"

Her pink tongue stuck out in concentration, catching his gaze. "I'm almost done, Onii-chan…! I'll show you in one minute!" She seemed to glow in her new dress, glorious and nymph-like.

It hurt him that she wouldn't tell him what she was doing. Not settling for such, Len began to tickle Rin on the sides, eliciting feminine giggles from the younger girl. "O-onii-chan!" Finding her laugh contagious, he couldn't help but start laughing himself.

He found himself on top of her; paying close attention to the fact the nanny was still asleep. Rin still held whatever it was in her hands and it seemed to be finish as she placed it promptly on his head. "Silly, you couldn't wait! It's a crown, Onii-chan!" Rin seemed unaffected by their position and raised a single hand to his face. "Onii-chan…You've got a flower petal stuck in your hair…" She murmured, digging her tiny fingers in the lock.

Surprising her, he held her hand close to his face. Her eye held that sparkle, the glint that held the answer whenever asked something or was pleased…

_Yes._

__Motioning downwards, their distance closed gently, and in an instant their lips were pressed gently against the others', the scent of oranges burnt into his mind. It lasted merely a second, but it imprinted a moment that lasted forever in their minds, something that couldn't be erased.

Perhaps.

XXXXXX

It poured hard, rain stinging his skin as he pumped his legs to go faster.

Len ran, stumbling through the crowds and passing red lights, cars honking at him. It didn't matter; he _just_ had to get _there._

He reached the hospital, dripping wet. His middle school uniform stuck to his skin, rainwater sliding down his skin; he'd run straight from school. The nearby janitor and nurses squawked at him as he trailed mud and water going up to the front desk.

Len breathed hard, his words coming out in pants. "M-my f-family…K-kagamine…what r-room number?" His voice stammered, struggling to gain control over himself.

"_A crash, Kagamine-san. It was on the road; apparently a car from the opposing lane had slid on the ground, due to the rain, and crashed into your family's car. I'm very sorry."_

_It was a lie._

_That wasn't true._

_They were going to pick him up early just so they could head off to the airport. They said they would go up to Hokkaido. They promised. They told him, that first they would pick up…_

_NO!_

The nurse smiled at him in sympathy. "Let me take you…"

She was interrupted. "No, it is okay, Kaede-san. I'll bring him. Besides, I've got things I have to tell him in private." The doctor spoke in a gentle, yet commanding tone. His sentences were short, took as little words as possible in monotone.

The doctor nodded towards Len, the two sharing a mutual understanding. As they walked through the hallways and into the elevator, Len saw his nametag. It read "Dr. Sato".

Said doctor turned to him. "Kagamine-san. Will you be able to understand what I'm about to say to you?"

Len looked at him steadily for a moment, not giving an answer. Quietly he asked, "…Are they all dead?"

The doctor searched the younger boy's face. He sighed, almost in empathy. "Being a doctor is not the great job it seems to be, young Kagamine-san. But, no, only one is alive."

Len's eyes widened slightly and looked directly at the doctor. "Who?" He had pushed out the word with so much force that he startled Dr. Sato.

Len hoped…that maybe it would be…was that a sin? Wishing for only one person to live out of all the rest?

"W-well…I believe it to be your younger sister…Kagamine Rin." The elevator stopped and they got off, walking to a room near the end of the hallway to the right.

Once the doctor had pointed out the room in which Rin was, Len had ran, his fingers grasping the door knob tightly. Turning it, he vaguely remembered hearing the Dr. Sato's voice.

"Kagamine-san! Wait! She may…"

When he burst into the room, Rin was just rubbing her eyes; a bandage wrapped around her head and arms. She was still beautiful.

"Rin!" He grasped her into his arms, inhaling the orange scent of her hair. He didn't want to let go, not now, not ever- -

"W-who are you?"

He froze completely. What? What was she talking about? He was Len. Kagamine Len. He was her older brother, who cared about her, who loved her unconditionally, who's been there since the day she was born, always by her side…

"Kagamine-san!" The doctor called out, but Len couldn't hear. He stared directly at Rin, who wore a confused and somewhat scared expression.

He protected her, helped her; how could she not remember? "Rin…W-what are you talking about?"

"Kagamine-san!" Len ignored him.

"I'm Len. Len." He emphasized. "I'm your older brother. Don't you remember? You're my younger sister." His fingers grasped her shoulders and she winced in pain. He was becoming desperate.

Rin trembled. "I-I'm sorry…I don't r-remember."

"Len-san!" The doctor called from the door, emphasizing that he needed distance from her.

He tried harder. "I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER. RIN."

This couldn't be. She had to remember. She had to. Or else…

He shook her shoulders. "You have to remember!" Rin started crying in fear. The doctor had grasped his arms, pulling him away.

"Kagamine-san, that is enough!"

"Why don't you remember? Please! The field of flowers… You have to remember! You've GOT to!" Len felt himself be dragged away from the hospital bed and then suddenly, the door was shut.

The doctor sounded distressed. "Kagamine-san, I understand what you are feeling; very much I do. But, you have to understand that it is very unnecessary for you to force such things on a patient who is in the middle of recovery…"

Len interjected. "What's wrong with her?" Why? Why? Why was this happening?

The doctor, for a brief moment, looked baffled, but resumed his usual stoic appearance. "She has temporary amnesia. But, pay heed that this will take some time, Kagamine-san. She won't have all her memories in a snap of your fingers, but in a few years they should be back. She only remembers the more "technical" things, Kagamine-san…" He started speaking for a while.

In Len's mind, small gears and screws were already beginning to rotate.

_She'll remember, no matter how long it'll take._

_That's all I need._

Was it a sin?

_Maybe._

XXXXXX

Hearing the alarm clock ring on and off, Len got out of bed to get ready for school. Easily, he could slide past all his ninth grade classes and skip school, but he wanted to set a good role model for…

"Onii-san?" A soft voice called out from behind the door. He blinked.

She had recovered most of her memories, but just enough to remind her of who was her family and what was mainly important.

Len opened the door, half-dressed, causing a shriek of embarrassment from the younger girl. "Onii-san!" Her lithe hands covered her eyes and a small pout was already formed on her face.

He patted her on the head, watching her every move. Her hair had grown out slightly, touching her collar bone. "Sorry, Rinny. What'd you make?" Len murmured, buttoning up the rest of his shirt.

Sliding her hands away from her eyes suspicious and watchful, Rin stated haughtily, "Fried eggs with natto on the side."

Len smiled. She'd become accustomed by now, and he was satisfied with that, at least for- -

No, he was satisfied, even if she didn't remember the flower field scene.

They chatted more, before heading to the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, Len watched Rin, seeing how well she'd grown. He turned away and focused on the last button on his shirt, unbeknownst to the fact that a timid, but watchful stare was upon him.

XXXXXX

Rin walked pass the classrooms, hoping to reach the student council room in time to meet her brother out by the gates.

It was summery afternoon on her ninth year. Her hands carried the heavy box carefully with knowledge of something was fragile within it. Subconsciously, she pulled her skirt down to prevent it from revealing her pathetic white underwear, or so she thought. She was only thirteen.

She was proud to have remembered the things of her past, despite the overwhelming emotions of remorse and guilt.

_How could I have forgotten?_

Nevertheless, Rin was grateful to even remember, more so live.

Checking the hallway clock, she realized she would have enough time to meet Len by the gates. She shifted the box in her arms.

She was grateful to have Len with her.

He stood by her even when things had gotten frustrating.

_And?_

_I am __not__ going to think about __that._ Rin scolded herself for such thoughts. It was forbidden.

She sighed dreamily and thought of the first memory she had gotten back. She'd been crying suddenly beside Len on the couch, watching random shows and flipping through them. He'd pulled her into his lap and held her there for over an hour as she stumbled over her words, trying to get the feeling out. Len comforted her, dragging his fingers slowly and gently up and down her spine, sending shivers- -

"Stop it." She growled at herself and passing room 2-A, she heard voices inside. Rin stopped in her tracks, peeking barely into the crack of the door.

"So, what's she to you?" A sly voice asked. The sound of shuffling brooms stopped.

"What're you talking about?" It was Len. She watched carefully as he set the broom down on a nearby desk.

Another voice spoke up. "You know what we're talking about, Kagamine." Something flickered in Len's expression, but disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Len snatched up the broom to start sweeping.

Immediately, it was knocked out of his hands; its thud echoing in the quiet room. The first voice growled. "Don't play dumb. It's your sister!"

Len looked back at them, his expression unreadable. In a monotone, he asked, "What do you want?" Rin, by now, was straining hard to listen to their conversation.

"You two seem _awfully_ close." The second voice spoke and if Rin squinted hard enough, it was Shion Akaito and the Hiyama boy.

"And?"

"Is that all, Kagamine?" Akaito questioned, leaning towards Len.

"Akaito…" The Hiyama boy warned; his hand on the Shion boy's shoulder in attempt to strain him from doing anything particularly stupid. Akaito shrugged him off, scowling.

"What exactly do you want, Shion?" Len asked, his voice becoming frustrated.

Akaito looked at him dully. "You don't have anything going on with your sister, hm?"

Rin sucked in air. Len had already assumed a blank look. "She's just my sister, overwhelming and annoying."

_What?_

The corners of Akaito's mouth lifted up slightly, twitching. "Then…you don't mind if I…go for her?" He spoke his words carefully.

_But…I thought- -_

"Go ahead. I'm not her keeper." The sounds of brooms began moving around the classroom.

Carefully, she rubbed her face and stalked off carefully to the student council room.

When Rin dropped off the things, she stopped by the girl's bathroom.

She stared straight at her reflection. She saw red, puffy eyes and a slightly pink nose.

She slapped herself.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Rin whispered fiercely to herself and sucked in breath, trying to revert back to her normal, prideful self. "Boys are dumb and stupid! I'll get over it."

XXXXXX

Len had dreams.

There were nice dreams, nightmares, and inner felt dreams.

Nice dreams weren't often, but reminded him of the past before anything had gotten bad. They were pleasant and were always childhood memories that often took place in the flower field that had long ago died out behind their complex.

The nightmares were horrible. They gave him visions for what could've happened if he really had lost everything. Though, luckily, they didn't come as often as _those _dreams.

Inner felt dreams were the most common, and truth be told, he wasn't particularly proud of them. They'd started around the time Rin had started high school- -

"Onii-san?"

Len looked towards the source of the sound, finding Rin a few meters from the gate. Her hair had grown down a little farther past her shoulders, differing from his typically shoulder length hair that was tied up high.

She seemed to be panting. "Did you wait long? I had to drop something off at the student council room."

"No, no. That's fine, Rin." Len looked away, scratching his head and chuckling nervously.

The two walked home in silence, and during this Len took small moment to glance at Rin. She barely touched his shoulder, being the height she was. She seemed to fidget somewhat; something was on her mind, but he didn't question her, there was always later. Her fingers grasped the edges of her skirt and she wiggled in it trying to pull it down as if to conceal some- -

Damn. The moment she'd gotten her uniform, he knew that skirt was too short for her liking. No, it had _nothing _to do with _himself_. He would often see her pull down her skirt to…conceal _it_. He looked away, not wanting to see anymore.

His thoughts brought him back to the scene from earlier.

Was he stupid as hell or something?

Akaito would chew her up and spit her out in a matter of seconds, literally and metaphorically.

Len felt the need to bang his head against something nearby.

XXXXXX

Rin had been spending _too _much time with that Hatsune girl.

Len had nothing against girl outings, but too many could be a bad thing, and that was saying something, coming from him. Miku could be a bad influence for Rin. It didn't matter if the Hatsune girl was student council president, got high averages, and was well liked by teachers. Something seemed off about her.

Len sighed dejectedly and slumped on the couch, turning the TV off.

His eyes surveyed the neat, yet somewhat cluttered room. The windows were opened slightly; it was good weather out today. The desk had a pile of magazines and newspaper clippings. Near it, a mahogany shelve stood dusty and tall with several books within it, all worn and over read. He sighed once more, staring aimlessly at the clutter of books.

Len had read all of them; cover to back and then back to cover, repeating the process at least two times. The Japanese translations of Shakespeare resided in there; history texts, childhood storybooks, and photo albums its neighbors. A breeze blew, causing all the paper not weighed down to fly to different and new locations.

"Urgh…We need to buy some paper weights, neh?" Len muttered to himself, picking himself up from the sofa to clean the debris.

His hands grasped the papers quickly, wanting to do so before another breeze came in. His eyes briefed over each sheet, not exactly focusing.

Wait.

Len's eyes widened for a sudden moment, holding a clipping.

XXXXXX

"Neh, Rin-chan! When you want to surprise a boy…Hey! Are you even listening?" Miku chattered as they stood in Victoria's Secret, seeking out the makeup aisles.

"What?" Rin cowered, trying to hide behind an aisle. Despite being a third year now (she was fifteen), she didn't want to be seen in a store like…_this…_

Miku pursed her glossed lips. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?" In one hand she held three small cases.

Rin turned her head side to side, hoping no one would see. "Do we really _have_ to be in _this_ store? I-I…this isn't the place for me. What would Onii-san say?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Have confidence, Rin-chan! Len's just your older brother; he can't really influence your opinions. _Screw_ him! We're here to inject you with confidence of a thousand suns!" She said passionately.

Immediately, Rin blushed terribly at the older girl's words. "O-okay…Um…So what were you talking about?"

The tealette smiled brightly. "That's the spirit, Rin-chan! Now, I was speaking about how to get a boy's attention or at least get him interested in you." Rin left her remote spot from the ground to listen better.

For while, Miku chattered, allowing Rin to listen. They shifted spot from spot, searching over the perfumes and lotions, makeup, and…regrettably the clothing.

"…When all else fails, call him by his first name, well, if you're sure that he won't mind. If he will mind…well, just go in for the kiss, I suppose, as the saying goes." Miku explained as they left the store.

Rin nodded slowly, digesting the material.

_Len?_

_Len._

She hummed softly after trying it out in her mind. Miku suddenly jumped. "Miku-chan? What's wrong?"

Miku looked at her grimly. "You don't want your brother to see all those things you got, right?"

Rin had forgotten. "Yeah…he probably won't like that…Erm… Do you have any idea?"

The other girl went silent briefly to process ideas. "You could just leave them with me and the next time your brother goes out, call me and I'll drop them off."

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. I remember when I first got something from there with my mom once. She'd insisted, but my dad had seriously flipped out. I understand what it's like; I wasn't allowed to go back until I was second year." Miku replied, pursing her lips once more.

Rin smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

XXXXXX

What the hell?

What was this?

Where- -no, when did this start?

His suddenly slick and clammy hand dangled the clipping between his fore finger and thumb. His eyes analyzed every detail, every _curve_, the _expression_, the _pose_.

He knew this wasn't his.

It couldn't be hers- -there's no way.

Had he been a good enough role model? Had he?

HAD HE?

Did… does …did she want to be like _this_?

Does she?

But…for _who_?

His mind shattered. Who would make her want to be something like…like _this_? She was too innocent, pure. But, _who_? His fingers clenched around the paper, crumpling it. She was too young; she couldn't afford to think in such a way. Or was she already mixed up in…_things like this_? That Hatsune girl…

No.

Rin wasn't a possession. She could do whatever she wanted, and it was her choice. He would just have to take the backseat and watch. He was her _brother_. He shouldn't care that much. She was old enough; it'd been two years since she reached the age of adulthood.

Len wouldn't let himself get mixed up in her business.

The door creaked open and a feminine voice floated from it. "Onii-san? I'm back."

Hurriedly, Len stuffed the piece of paper back into his shirt. His fingers grabbed nimbly at the fallen papers, trying to seem busy. "Hey." He called back.

He stood back up and straightened his wrinkled shirt. Rin was in the midst of taking off her shoes, sliding them off carefully.

Len watched her every moment carefully and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her skirt swayed around her thighs as she shifted off one leg onto the other. A hand lifted, pushing back a strand of hair; it'd gotten so long…Her eyes were shielded beneath her lashes, cheeks and mouth somewhat rosy against her pale skin…

"_Len…"_

"…Onii-san?" Rin questioned, staring up at him.

Len blinked. What was he thinking? He should save those thoughts- -no, he should lock away somewhere. If it wasn't controlled, she'll get hurt…

"Ah…Sorry, Rin. We'll just get takeout." He needed out of the house. The air was suddenly so thick he couldn't breathe; being around her was becoming difficult…

"What are we having?"

"Uh…um…It's a surprise, Rin." Promptly, he ran out the door, calling out behind him, "I-I'll be back in an hour!"

XXXXXX

Rin grasped her phone. Miku didn't live too far. "Hello? Is that you, Rin-chan? Well, that was fast. I'll be there in a second." Miku had said the moment she picked up Rin's call.

Not five minutes later, the doorbell rang and immediately Rin rushed to it, opening it. Miku stood there, happily showing off the bags. "Miku! Please don't do that!"

"Alright, alright." The older girl rolled her eyes. "Hey, I was wondering if we could go out again this weekend, I need to take you somewhere."

Rin, still peeved, agreed rashly. "Yes, yes, Len might be back here any minute, text me later on tonight!"

XXXXXX

"Y-you didn't say that we were going _here_!" Rin commented staring skeptically at the shop.

There was no way that she would ever do this. It just wasn't possible. Even _she _couldn't see herself doing it. She took several steps away from the shop, fearing that it'll eat her up. What would Onii-san say? He, for a fact, would not be happy. He would probably lecture her on morality, not to go down a bad path, and that it would be bad for herself. He would state her loss of innocence.

_Who do you think was making her anxious to lose it? _

"What would Onii-san say, Miku? He'd lecture me!"

Miku looked at her sharply. "'What would Onii-san say?'" She mocked her. She dragged Rin into the shop. "He'll say that it's _sexy._"

Rin paused in mid step. "What are you t-talking about? He's my BROTHER." She emphasized, gaping at her.

The tealette smirked in reply. "I'm not smart for nothing, Rin-chan! I know you've," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Got a thing for him."

Rin looked away in embarrassment, face burning. Her words still stumbled. "He won't like it, Miku-chan. I'm ruining my innocence." She added the last part in sarcasm.

Miku hummed, looking at the different designs plastered along the walls. "Well, there's a way…I think he'll really love…"

"What?"

XXXXXX

Rin lied on the cot, her shirt up. She watched the woman with the needle fix up her tools, preparing for her task. The blonde closed her eyes and faced away, somewhat frightened, the moment the woman turned her way. Miku looked at her reassuringly, holding her hand.

She felt the needle prod slightly at her sensitive skin, sharp and cool. Rin sucked in breath.

XXXXXX

"_Len…" Something sharp poked at his calf._

_Nothing but heels._

_He groaned aloud as she slid down. Almost innocent eyes looked up from their new location. Her slim fingers were cool against his thigh - -_

He gasped, air seeming too thick for him. His cerulean eyes looked wildly around the room, taking in his settings. Len breathed hard, fighting back the dream; so real and vivid. He jerked his head to his alarm clock. It read three a.m. He sighed, trying to calm himself.

He couldn't think of her that way, not in a million years. But, that picture had been the last straw.

She was changing, he realized.

She was perfect the way she was, and he could ask her to stay the same. Her eyes, questioning and innocent, came back into his mind, haunting him.

He stayed awake for the rest of the night.

XXXXXX

Rin laid in her bed, feeling the heat come to her. A forgotten orange lay somewhere on her desk, emitting its fresh smell.

It'd been a week since the mark had made its way onto her chest. Her shirt was up and over her chest, allowing the breeze from the open window to blow on it. It burned slightly, but that was okay. She followed the exact instructions of the woman from the shop.

It was a warm Sunday and the day was almost over. She fingered her hair slightly; Len was holed up in his room doing something, perhaps. She sighed, and stretched, while pulling her shirt down.

Her homework was finished, naturally. There weren't any chores to do and dinner was already over. Rin yawned tiredly and moved to prepare for school.

The hallways lights were off, the only source of light came from the kitchen. Len was probably asleep. Rin stalked towards the kitchen; her uniform was in the room next to it. Light blinded her for a second.

"Rin?"

She breathed. "Onii-san. I thought you were asleep." She grasped at her chest, still recovering from surprise.

Len was in his regular white shirt and baggy pants, eating a banana. His eyes narrowed slightly. "No…I just came down for a snack. What brings you down here?"

Len surveyed her carefully, taking in her sleeping attire. So, okay, she wasn't sneaking out. She leaned against the counter and he realized he could pin her against it, have her…

He turned his head, freeing himself from thought.

"I was going to get my uniform, Onii-san." She walked briskly past him and into the next room, where she retrieved said outfit. He watched her steadily.

Her hair brushed against her shoulders and her hips had that certain roundness to them.

"Good night, Onii-san."

He couldn't let her go just yet. "Rin…" He caught up with her, discarding his banana. She turned towards him, clutching her uniform. Len grasped her hand. "You…you can call…" He froze up. "Sorry. Never mind, Rin. Forget it." He drew away from her, retreating from the scent of citrus.

He stalked back to his own room, not catching her face when he left.

XXXXXX

"Nnn…Stop!" Rin cried harshly, breaking away from his grip. Her eyes looked at him furiously, trying to push him away.

_This is what you get…_A small voice mocked her.

_Maybe if you hadn't brushed him off, then you wouldn't have to be stuck in such a situation. Just look at yourself._

_Shut up!_

"What's wrong, darling? You're such a tease."

"I-I…!" Rin couldn't find the right words. She was pushed back into the wall, hands pinned down beside her head. Akaito stared her down, watching her. It was different from **him**, from when **he **watched her. She felt frightened now; where had all her courage gone?

"Nobody's here to hear us."

"S-stop!" She kicked, making him hiss in pain.

"It'll hurt worse if you keep moving! Stop struggling!"

The door opened. Everything went in slow motion the moment she saw his silhouette.

"What's going on here?"

Akaito answered coolly, releasing her briefly. "We were busy. Mind your own business." Her legs wobbled, relieved and scared at the same time. Would he notice?

His eyes looked from mine to Akaito's. They narrowed and the hold on his papers tightened. "What were you busy with?"

Akaito stepped forward. "I don't have to tell you anything, Kagamine." It was a warning, yet Len didn't step back.

"That's my sister." They were eye to eye, staring each other down.

"She does what she wants to. And it's her choice. You aren't her mom." Akaito sneered and his fist clenched.

"P-please stop." Rin wobbled towards them, wanting to direct their attention away from each other. Her fingers grazed Akaito's arm, but he pushed her away, and she flinched slightly when her hip grazed a nearby desk.

Len looked briefly at her, and then back at Akaito. "It doesn't look like her choice, Shion. Rin, get behind me."

She tried fruitlessly. "L-look, maybe we can just leave it as it is and all go home. There wouldn't be a problem with that would there?" Rin laughed nervously, but Len pulled her behind him.

"Are you picking a fight?"

"Maybe."

The first shove came from the slightly taller boy.

XXXXXX

"Onii-san…"

She tried again. "Onii-san…"

"What?" It was forced out, but he winced from the volume in it. Rin cringed.

Her eyes became downcast, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry."

Her hair was mussed and her ribbon was crooked and coming undone. She gazed at him with regret. Her fingers touched his face, seeing injury. He flinched away. Her hand drew back. "I'll go get something for it. I'll meet you in your room."

He watched her leave through the kitchen door, and settled into his room replaying the events in his mind. He carded a hand through his unruly hair and breathed. His jaw stung somewhat and his back tingled. The Hiyama boy had found them fighting and had opted to pull a teacher to prevent any more damage.

Len sat in the chair by his desk, feeling himself slump within it.

"…Onii-san…?" Rin walked in through the door, her fingers wrapped around a small case, most likely basic medical equipment.

He watched her as she walked around him, and found a place to settle the box on. She opened it, taking out chopsticks, alcohol, and a cotton ball. "It'll hurt somewhat…"

"I know." His eyes shifted elsewhere in the room, looking at the broken clock above his window. It no longer told time as the battery had run out and was too ancient for any modern motors.

The smell of oranges wafted to his nose, and he drank it in. Len's eyes shifted back to Rin, where she carefully placed alcohol on the swab. She moved towards him, that familiar smell of oranges closing in on him, a kind of nostalgia hitting him.

_Motioning downwards, their distance closed gently, and in an instant their lips were pressed gently against the others', the scent of oranges burnt into his mind._

It was intoxicating and vaguely, he remembered the dull pain that hit him when the cotton swab touched his jaw. He was lost in her similar blue eyes, taking in her mouth…

_It lasted merely a second, but it imprinted a moment that lasted forever in their minds, something that couldn't be erased._

Her finger brushed the corner of his mouth and briefly, he closed his eyes, feeling that almost intimate touch.

"Onii-san…I'm done." Rin removed her fingers from his chin and backed away as Len's eyes fluttered open.

She turned away from him, tugging slightly at her bow. From her actions, he could tell her self-shame.

"Rin…" He couldn't continue any further because she was already speaking.

"…I…shouldn't have brushed you off…I'm really sorry…Len." Her bow came undone from her constant tugging.

"It's …" His eyes widened slightly. Did she…?

He stood up abruptly, surprising her. She turned suddenly and that intoxicating smell returned to Len, entrancing him. His hand grasped her wrist, holding her down.

"You…" He started and her eyes darted away, almost embarrassed. His fingers tilted her chin up and he could loosely feel the nonexistent distance between them. "Don't look away."

Her eyes slowly bore into his, wavering and questioning. He pressed against hers and she trembled at the proximity, and her eyes went still.

"You remember this." Len whispered as she slowly began to tear up, her eyes becoming crystal like. His nose poked gently at hers and he had to bend enough to face her correctly. She began sobbing silently against him, remembering that moment.

His eyes focused on her mouth, pink and petal like. "Will you remember this…for me?" He pressed his lips against hers.

Her eye held that sparkle, the glint that held the answer whenever asked something or was pleased…

_Yes._

He remembered, just barely, leading her to bed and holding her close and being lost in that citrus scent, kissing the mark on her chest that said his name…Her fingers dragging over his back and their whispers lost on each other…

_It lasted merely a second, but it imprinted a moment that lasted forever in their minds, something that couldn't be erased._

It didn't last for a second. It was a moment held over their heads and it was called infinity. It was impenetrable; its being spread throughout, causing a scar in them that would not be forgotten.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ah…this is just a short story to keep fans of any of my stories satisfied (**Darkness **and **On the Other Side**) until their sequel/next chapter is posted. I AM NOT GIVING UP. Just so you know. Just the weekend before, I was busy working on my cosplay thing. Oh, and about this thing, if you found the summary misleading; I did that on purpose. You are allowed to hate me. Also, the next day, Len goes out to the tattoo shop Rin and Miku went to get a matching tattoo on the right side of chest.


End file.
